Dreams Of The Blind
by Nukem999
Summary: Kinda an expierment. A young boy loses identity between love and fantasy, love and life are questioned. View into the mind of an innocent torn apart, from right and wrong. Is it right, is it a sin, is HE insane?
1. Crossed

Dreams of the Blind

Author's Note: Okay, I've never EVER done a "Foster's" fic before and after reading just snippets of a few other stories, I really don't know what to say. I never even thought of using such ideas in this kind of show but its inspiring stuff. Special thanks to "Dude13" and his story "A Day in the life".

You were right, it is wrong for someone to make up a romance between an 8 year old and a 20 year old. And I think it's that's exactly what I want to do with this story, but not in the way that you think.

I don't know how this is going to turn out, but I'm trying my best and I hope you'll get out of it what I'm feeling about it, right now. Anyways, enjoy and feed back would be **GREATLY** appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 1: Crossed

_I woke up one morning…… and saw a face that wasn't there..._

_I woke up the next morning…… and saw a dream that didn't exist..._

_I woke up on the last morning……I couldn't find my heart...and I wondered……_

……_should I care?_

The crisp cold winds chill the innocent flesh of youth that so carelessly walks across the tombstone colored path that leads to the future of blank shells. A tear to fall, a drop of ice, a cold, cold reality sinking in.

"What life can be offered" the boy wondered, "what dreams could exist, what, what indeed?".

A wandering soul drowns out the painful echoes of man's world of steel and stone, a prison bound and bred for those lost in the shadows that bind us all. A red shirt, white sleeves, tan pants, black shoes, and an empty heart.

"Is this wrong? Is this wrong for me to think this way?" the boy thought to himself.

School, money, bullies, homework, not a single torment of his Earthly alter ego could dare even match the slightest ounce of indescribable pain that ripped and rapes across young Mac's confused soul.

"I wonder if my parents ever felt this way, is this is what love is? What a sick joke" Mac thought.

Over the past few days, the sands of time have grown inside and out of the very being of such a sweet boy. Ideas and feelings, questions and puzzles, sins and dreams, the very making for a tortured soul that would remain forever sealed in a box of man and animal. Mac has been thinking about someone, someone that he knew he shouldn't, yet had no clue as to why. The familiar sights of the wooden house shined in Mac's tear filled eyes.

"Foster's" Mac said. The boy sighed "How could he, how could he make me feel this way, I thought he loved me".

The warmth of the sun brought no cheer nor love to the face of the boy that had brought it so many times to so many others. Sneakers crunched over fall leaves, Mac approached the house with tears splashing across his shoe laces as each step sliced deeper into his heart, like a knife being twisted and turned. A shivering young hand knocks on the entrance to this hollow castle.

Wilt smiles as the door opens "Oh, hey there Mac, right on cue".

Mac smiles happily "Hey Wilt, how's everything?".

Hours later……

The young boy walks out of the house and turns to the windows and the faces of all his imaginary friends.

Mac shouts "Bye guys, see you all tomorrow".

Happy feet dance upon the sidewalk as springy steps resides happily in the soul of the young, brown haired boy. A creaky squeal wretches from the front door as someone from the inside pushed it open.

"_Hey Mac, you forgot your back pack"_

Mac stopped cold……and so did the rest of the world.

Dead silence never felt so warm, never has it been so willingly embraced so deeply and lovingly. Mac's eyes turn and try their best to conceal what desires lay behind them, and what demons preyed to rip upon his mind as the false, plastic smile of an innocent, replays its pitiful puppet show one more time.

"T-t-t-t-thanks……Frankie" Mac said nervously.

The sweet smile of heavenly charms read like poetry in motion. Crimson locks of breathlessly beautiful red hair, they dance like wildfire and burn the very aching, lonely depths of the youngest and oldest of hearts in every life form imaginable. Creamy peach colored flesh, soft and sweet enough to eat is admired behind the invisible hands that reach out through ghostly strings to grab the brass ring, grab what is so painfully being flaunted at him.

Frankie smiled "No problem kiddo, see you tomorrow. Oh hey by the way, thanks a lot for cheering Bloo up today, it was really sweet of you. He really needed it after getting over that bug he caught. Thanks again, see ya".

Mac simply nodded and waved in response, incoherent babbling replied to Frankie's kind gesture, no known language could be derived from it. The boy's head was brimming with angelic hums, heavenly songs and sweet voices that melt the walls of Hell itself and bathe all listeners in the pool of serenity. Mac's cheeks blushed bright red, and his tears shined bright blue.

SLAP!

"Faggot peasant" Mac cursed to himself, rubbing his throbbing red cheek.

_He HATES you……_

_Bloo HATES you……_

_And she……and she……_

_NO, NO, NO GOD DAMMIT!_

_

* * *

_

To be continued……


	2. Bad Thing

Bad Thing

"Where is he?"

"Where is he?"

"WHERE IS HE?"

Rampant chaos screamed from the wooden halls of Foster's home for imaginary friends. Countless children concocted creature squealed at the aggravating howls and shouts from down below, all coming from one, single, blue being.

"I don't KNOW, for the ten billionth time, I don't know where Mac is so you will just put a cork in it Bloo?" Frankie shouted.

The daunting hours of endless hollow days were starting to weigh heavily on the small blue blobs energetic personality. It's been 3 days since anyone at Foster's had seen Mac, and all of them were starting to get very worried. The red haired woman known affectionately as Frankie sighed, slumping her face into her green sweater's sleeves upon her desk.

Frankie frowned "I don't get it, Mac's been late before but he's never missed a whole day. Unless he's on some sort of vacation or something".

Bloo gasped "WHAT? Without me, that rat! That slimy, no good, vacation riding, fun stealing, razza frazzin RAHHHH".

Frankie growled "Bloo, you've stopped using real words".

Bloo nodded "There not real…….yet. But mark my words, my day will come".

The blue blob waddled off and Frankie groaned before slamming her forehead into her desk again, the girl looked up and screamed out with an anguished and aggravated scream.

"Where are you Mac?"

* * *

Meanwhile at Mac's house……

The dwindling darkness of the boy's room suffocated his very heart at every corner and wall. Not a glimmer of light, not a splash of love, not a sign of a smile, just an endless abyss of sorrow and despair being vividly reflected in the shattered eyes of a young boy, locked forever in a frozen state of despair.

"Terrence, would you please go tell your brother that I'm going out for a little while, I've got to pick something up and I'll be right back" a woman said.

The woman was Mac's mother, and the angry, bitter, cold hearted, pimple faced ogre of a human being was Mac's older brother, Terrence. The dark haired grunt chuckled to himself as he was eagerly looking forward to crushing his knuckles into his younger brother's skull for a few hours.

He hasn't done it since yesterday.

Terrence shouted "Sure thing mom (to himself) time for the thumping of a life time twerpo".

Terrence opened the door to Mac's room and smirked proudly as he cracked his knuckles with a deafening snap. But once the boy had actually entered the room, he saw nothing but a darkness deeper and blacker then his own heart. Mac was seen huddling under his covers, his pillow and hands soaked by puddles of constantly flowing tears.

"I uh……I uh" Terrence stuttered.

Mac had a small object right beside his bed, it was laying on the floor and it's dark, towering shadow soared high upon the boy's dark ceiling.

It was a cross.

The cross had been broken into 2 pieces; Mac was staring at it without even moving a muscle. The boy's tear drenched eyes stared up at Terrence for the briefest of moments, the quickest of seconds, and the boy screamed his shattered heart out in one, inhuman cry of eternal suffering and damnation.

"HE HATES ME" Mac screamed.

Terrence gasped and slammed the door shut, his pimply face turning ghostly pale white as his heart rapidly thumped within his chest.

Terrence took a deep breath and whispered "Uh I'll come back later".

Mac slumped out of his bed and stared at the broken cross, the shattered symbol of peace and love. No sign of God could look more hideous to him, no joke could rape Mac's soul any deeper, no horror in existence can match the uncertainty and madness that now corrupted this young child's soul.

Mac collapsed to his knees and cried "God……God……I know you're not listening to me anymore but……I don't know who else to talk to.

I did a bad thing God……I did a bad thing……

I'm scared, and I'm afraid. I don't want to feel this way but I do. I know it's wrong, I know it's evil, I know everything about this says I'm a monster……

But I don't want to be a monster……I don't want to be evil……

I don't know what's wrong with me but……

I feel it……I feel love……

I love Frankie Foster……

And that's why……and that's why……that's why I want to go away……

That's why I want to die……"

The boy collapsed in tears and simply shoved his face into his hands, as if preying for the world to just end right now so this inhuman agony he's feeling would go away, along with the rest of the Hell he's enduring. Unknown to Mac, a pair of spying eyes and ears were listening in on his conversation. A pair of eyes and ears that belonged to a certain blue blob.

Bloo gasped "Oh Mac"

* * *

To be continued…… 


	3. Pale Carousel

Pale Carousel

Author's Note: Okay I can tell you right now; this is not going to be a long story. Obviously this is a very serious and delicate issue and I'm trying to handle it in this story, in that same fashion. I'm also trying to keep this as realistic as humanly possible.

I know a lot of you people may find this creepy and a bit disturbing, but it is a real possibility, one that I am making more and more with this story as I go on with it. I don't support this kind of love in anyway way, shape or form, but I do think it's the king of thing people need to see, just to experience what can become of it.

So please enjoy it for what it is and don't remind me about the moral values of this relationship, I know it's wrong so try and enjoy the fic for what it is. Btw I'm going on vacation to California tomorrow and won't be back until June 18th, so don't expect any chapter updates until after that date. Enjoy!

* * *

A shattered world of sadness choked the very sun and life out of the beauty this glorious day once shared. The blue figure wavered on an ocean of tear shaped daggers, tearing and ripping at his heart.

_Oh Mac……_

_Oh Mac……_

Death itself could strike the very soul of this fictional creature, and end his existence without even the slightest of hints, and its reward would be hollowed silence. The cold, bitter jaws of sorrow sank deep into the flesh of joy and love. No smile could heal, no word could mend, and no love could bloom.

_Poor Mac……_

_Poor Mac……_

In less then 5 minutes ago, everything that seemed so important to Bloo had now seemed meaningless and utterly pointless. The fun of life itself had simply been ripped out like a rotting tooth, not an ounce of cheer could be carved into that tombstone frame. Seeing Mac like that sunk Bloo into an eternity of hell, a hell some people actually dream of, but never reach.

"Hey Bloo's back, all right, how's Mac doing little buddy?"

That cheery voice, that positive attitude, it could only be Wilt. Bloo had made it back to Foster's home all right. Normally such arrogant positive words would make Bloo laugh at their complete and utter absurdity. This time, Bloo wasn't laughing, no, Bloo was wondering.

Bloo was wondering how someone could be positive when their heart had been yanked out of it's home and raped so hard by reality, that it shattered into a thousand pieces, each one too small, too rough, too broken to ever be put again……

The red basketball creature blinked at Bloo's cold dead silence, something he didn't even think Bloo was even capable of. The hulking hairy, purple monster known as Eduardo approached Bloo, he waved hi but his greeting was returned by the chill of pain that swelled up in Bloo's crying eyes.

Eduardo sniffled "Azul, why you cry? You going to make Eduardo cry too".

Wilt blinked "Yeah, come on Bloo, don't be so sad. Why don't you tell us what's the matter?".

Bloo sighed "I will but first……where's Frankie? There's something she needs to know".

10 minutes later……

Frankie groaned "All right, all right cotton tail, I'll get to it in a few minutes, sheesh. Okay, sorry about that you guys. You wouldn't believe how much laundry is".

The red haired girl slowly stopped as she realized that everyone was staring at her like Madame Foster just kicked the bucket. No poet's words could begin to describe the haunting stains of sorrow that painted the 3 creature's faces like blank canvases. Such innocent creatures, now forever tainted with a breed of heartless darkness that only humans seemingly could understand. Bloo, Wilt, and Eduardo all looked up to Frankie with tears in their eyes.

Frankie started to worry "Hey guys, please stop, you're scaring me. What's the matter with you? Bloo, did you talk to Mac? Is he all right?".

As the diminutive blue blob prepared to tell Frankie what he had already told Eduardo and Wilt, the creaking sound of an old pair of feet started to wobble down the stairs. White hair and an olive green colored sweatshirt adorned the ancient bones of the elderly being that so carefully and graciously stepped down the stairs. Madame Foster grunted as she made it down each step, her eyes bulged behind her glasses when she saw Bloo looking so sad.

In all her years, all her experience, in all her countless imaginary friends that have come and went, none of them have ever worn a face so dark and empty as Bloo was wearing. No, that's not an imaginary friend's face, that's a human's face. A face that has always been worn mere seconds or moments before an even would occur, an event that would destroy lives and shatter hearts. This hollow face is a mask many have worn, worn before they……

Shot themselves……

Hanged themselves……

Drowned themselves……

**_Killed_** themselves……

"I knew it, it's finally happened" Madame Foster whispered.

The abysmal stares, the hollowed silence, how cold such a feeling must be, how awful and inhuman that darkness must feel. Bloo took a deep breath and was about to explain everything he saw and heard in Mac's room. But just before Bloo could speak, a thundering force slammed open the front doors. Frankie and the others gasped and turned to see who it was.

It was Mac.

The boy was shaking scared, his clothes were racked with rain and mud, a storm had just unleashed it's Earth rumbling contents over the now blackened the sky. There was a bloody scar on the side of Mac's left cheek, it almost looked like the shape of a cross, carved in by some kind of small, sharp object. The eyes on Mac's young face looked blacker and darker then the deepest circle of Hell, a heartless shell of pain hid behind those 2 eyes.

Frankie gasped "Oh my god Mac, what happened to you?".

Mac whimpered "I'm sorry……I'm sorry……I love you Frankie……and I'm never ever coming back".

The boy burst into tears and ran out the door into the ice cold rain, his voice shrieking out the pain in the night, like a banshee lost in a sea of thorns. A small Swiss army knife dropped from Mac's pocket and clanked as it fell to the ground. There was dried blood on the tip of the knife, Frankie started to cry. Bloo bent down and picked up the knife, staring endlessly at the door.

Wilt sobbed "Never?".

Eduardo added "Ever?".

Bloo finished "Coming back?".

Frankie sobbed "Oh my god, what the hell have I done to that sweet little boy?".

The red haired girl let her soul set ablaze as the blades and tears of anguish shredded through her gentle spirit like cardboard. Frankie ran to her room and cried, cried until her eyes felt as empty and cold as her heart did.

Bloo weakly whimpered to the door, as if asking it a question as the tears of his sadness faded away, along with his beloved best friend……

Goodbye?

_Goodbye, cruel world  
I'm leaving you today  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_

_Goodbye, all you people  
There's nothing you can say  
To make me change my mind  
Goodbye_

_

* * *

_  
To be continued……


	4. Lessons

Lessons

There is a world that exists around us……

A world of right, a world of morals, of what is accepted……

But then there is another world……a world of wrong……

The unknown, the sinful, the wicked, the unacceptable……

These 2 worlds have collided, and 2 hearts have been shattered……

The aching agony of misery grinded deep into Frankie's heart as if it were swimming through an ocean of daggers and jagged, broken glass. Skies of blue and rainbow colored dreams were now soiled by the heartless, blackness that infested her heart and mind.

No logic.

No right.

No wrong.

Only pain……

Frankie sighed "I j-j-j-just don't understand it, how, no, WHY did this happen? I mean Mac is".

The red haired girl stopped herself and simply sighed, staring soft, doe like angel eyes into the creaky wood of the massive mansion. Frankie's mind couldn't stop thinking about that sweet little boy that visited here every single day.

"I can still hear his voice" Frankie whimpered.

There was railing Mac and Bloo used to slide on, they would carelessly slide down those wooden banisters and caused heaven and hell to fall with their outrageous pranks. There was the kitchen that used to be splattered with globs of goop and slime, and echoing with the laughter of Mac and Blood as they tried to cook something, or make a mess, whichever came first. Every inch and frame of this house spilled forth memories both sweet and kind.

The warmth brought to those green sweater sleeves of Frankie's was indescribable.

"Is this what parents feel like? Is this the joy they feel?" Frankie thought to herself.

Mac was not her child and neither was Bloo, but right now, she sure felt like they were. Every mother and father cherishes each moment they spend with their children. Every parent freezes each event, loving everything they touch, everything they say, everything they do. As if the world were a museum of still frames, just waiting to capture a new moment inside their hearts. But now those frames were empty, memories gone, and there was nothing now.

Just the cold……the cold of pain……

THUMP! THUMP!

Frankie's bedroom door was swung open by the slamming thumps of an elderly woman's cane. Madame Foster entered, twitching her tiny toes across the floor under that ratty, dark, purple skirt that swished as she approached Frankie.

The young woman sighed "Oh granny, what am I going to do? This is a nightmare; I can't believe this is happening. Poor Mac, he must be so confused right now".

Madame Foster giggled "Oh dearie don't be such a tart, he's not confused, he's exactly as he should be".

Frankie blinked at her grandmother, her young creamy colored cheeks flustered with frustration and bewilderment.

Madame Foster smiled "He's in love with you, and I'm not surprised one little bit".

"WHAT? Grandma have you lost your marbles……okay stupid question" Frankie groaned.

The grandmother scoffed at her young granddaughter and crossed her arms, tapping her cane along the floor as she walked around Frankie's room. The young red head frantically continued to try and understand her granny.

Frankie stuttered "B-b-b-b-b-b-but its wrong, it's very, very, VERY wrong. I'm in my 20's for god's sake and Mac's just uh just a".

"A kid" Madame Foster finished.

Frankie nodded.

Madame Foster frowned "Frankie, come closer to me".

Curiously responding, Frankie gently leaned her head down towards her diminutive grandmother and leaned her ear close.

BONK!

"OW" Frankie cried out.

Madame Foster had smacked her cane over Frankie's skull.

The little old woman pouted "You big dummy, I'm supposed to be the geezer around here and you're the only one who's actually BLIND".

Frankie gasped "What the hell are you talking about?".

Madame Foster sighed "Honestly Frankie, how else did you expect Mac to turn out? Haven't you ever noticed how different he is from other kids?".

"Well I uh" Frankie bit her lip, she stumbled over her words and tried to speak, but found she couldn't.

Old Madame Foster continued "Mac's a bright and caring kid, but he's terribly lonely. He doesn't get along well with other kids at school and I doubt he gets along any better with the ladies. If Mac did, then he never would have needed to create his own imaginary friend now would he?".

Frankie half nodded "Well yeah but".

Madame Foster butted in "Mac comes here every day because this is where his friends are, imaginary friends. There the only real friends he has that not only like him, but care for him and treat him like a decent human being. Mac can't be who he is at school so it's no surprise he thought up Bloo in the first place, he's lonely".

"L-l-l-lonely?" Frankie asked, in a sad and tearful tone.

Madame Foster nodded "Think about it. You're the only human girl that has the most contact with him, you see him every day and actually spend time talking to him or asking how he is. Other then myself, you're the only other girl around here that Mac can relate to.

Remember that crazy Goo girl? Mac couldn't even accept her and that was about the closest thing he's ever had to a girlfriend, one that understands his love for imaginary friends".

Frankie groaned "But grandma it's wrong, worse then that it's ILLEGAL. He should be in love with kids his own age. I mean (blushes a little) I'm flattered and all but this isn't right, it's morally and legally wrong. Do you have any idea how negative an effect this kind of thing can have on a kid?".

"I can't imagine it would be any worse then what he's feeling right now" Madame Foster said.

The crimson headed cutie was lost for words and explanation, the swirling madness of reality and logic crashed into her brain like a shower of meteorites. The girl's bare ankles flexed as her sneakers slowly walked across the squeaking wood boards. Frankie sighed as she stared out the seemingly hollow glass window, the front yard was devoid of life, devoid of fun, devoid of love, devoid of Mac……

All this time Frankie has been here……

And all this time she never realized how important she was to Mac……

Frankie found it hard to believe, the knowledge of such love and passion resting upon her nervous shoulders weighed heavily on her nervous mind. How awful she must have been to deserve this, to deserve the mantle of shattering a young boy's innocent and love with a few simple words. Frankie wept into her hands and shunned the world from her tear soaked eyes. Madame Foster took Frankie by the head and gently stroked her red hair.

The elderly woman hummed an angelic tune softly into Frankie's ear, the young woman almost nuzzled into Foster's embrace like she was an infant. Frankie felt like a child again and that the whole world ceased to exist outside of this simple, sweet, winged feeling of serenity and warmth.

"What am I going to do granny, what am I doing to do?" Frankie begged.

Madame Foster smiled "You are a silly one today aren't you? You've got to talk to him, you've got to care for him, and that's all there is to it".

Frankie nervously protested "But granny I can't do this, you know I can't. As much as I care about Mac I can't go through with something I know is wrong. I mean, he needs help, he needs someone to talk to".

"He needs……a friend" Madame Foster said.

Nodding in slow but inevitable agreement, Frankie knew in her warmest, and tender of hearts, what she must do. The young woman adjusted her green sweater to the blood chilling winds of the cold air blowing around the mansion. Red hair blew around all over as Frankie walked down the sidewalk, her eyes staring mindlessly at her squeaking sneakers and slow moving feet. Time passed and Frankie eventually arrives at Mac's house.

DING DONG!

The door opens to reveal a pale face, tear drenched, and heart broken shell of a miserable little boy with chocolate brown hair. Mac stared blankly at the angel of temptation that had stirred his heart so passionately and wildly.

Frankie sighed "Hi Mac, I think it's time we had a talk".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	5. Heart to Heart

Heart to Heart

The apartment building screamed with hallowed halls of sadness, once filled with cheery thoughts of imaginary friends and playtime……

Mac has spent many a nights looking up into the heavens, dreaming of his friends, of his hopes, of his loved ones……

Now……darkness can be seen and felt everywhere……

The room left a cold, bitter, heartless feeling to it, like someone had savagely crushed the joy and beauty out of this home and dumped it into a pool of faded nothingness……

Frankie sighed as her sneakers lightly click together, her bare legs rubbing nervously against the tear soaked strands of Matt's blanket on his bed. Mac's mother and brother were both out for the moment, thankfully. Frankie needed to talk to Mac alone and to desperately try to bring back the boy she had created so many wonderful memories with.

Frankie half smiled "This is a r-r-really nice place you got here Mac, I'm serious. When Eduardo showed me those pictures he took from that slumber party, I had no idea you".

Mac's sorrow filled eyes stared blankly into the clean, shaggy strands of carpet that borders his room. Frankie sighed seeing Mac was still as doubtful and sad as ever.

"Look Mac, you know why I'm here and its okay if you're feeling upset about all this. It's nothing to be ashamed of" Frankie said.

Mac sniffled "But you're wrong".

The girl blinked and tried to stare into the boy's face, Mac continued to bare his tear drenched cheeks into his white shirt sleeves.

Mac repeated "You're wrong; it is something to be ashamed of".

Frankie immediately protested "NO, no, don't say that Mac, please, you know that's not true".

Mac continued to sob "It's not normal (cries) it's not normal at all! You don't even have to say anything; I know it's not right to feel this way".

Frankie shook her head "Mac, everyone gets these feelings sooner or later. People always experience it differently".

The young boy looked up at Frankie with a shocked look on his face, his frightened little olive colored eyes. Frankie gasped as Mac looked outside his window and gently bit his fingers.

"Is there something wrong with me? Am I sick, is God punishing me for thinking this way?" Mac whimpered.

Frankie sadly sighed "Oh good god Mac".

The boy was about to say something but suddenly his eyes widened open as he felt a rush of warmth and cloth around him. Frankie tightly hugged the boy; Mac's face was pressed against Frankie's shirt as she stroked Mac's brown hair and sighed.

"_Hold me"……_

Someone had spoken those words, but neither one knew who said it, and neither one cared. Frankie just closed her eyes and stifled a few tears off her angelic face. This was a moment that was too beautiful and sad to be spoken of or even understood. Frankie's soft fingers gently caressed Mac in a loving hug, a hug she never wanted Mac to forget.

Frankie whispered "You are the sweetest, nicest, and most _loving_ boy I have ever met……_don't EVER_ think otherwise, not ever".

Mac gasped "Frankie".

"There's nothing wrong with you……nothing……and don't you ever let anyone to tell yourself different" Frankie said.

As Mac looked up and smiled to Frankie with the kindest, and gentlest of smiles, his face briefly pressed against the bare skin of Frankie's belly. Mac blushed and immediately tore himself away from Frankie.

The boy screamed "ARGH what is wrong with me? I can't even keep it together for 5 minutes".

Frankie pleaded "Mac please stop doing this to yourself. I'm flattered and touched about the way you feel, really I am, but I want you to know that this doesn't change our friendship".

Mac groaned "But that's the point, that's the problem, the way I feel inside is more then just friendship. Even if you don't feel the same, I can't help the way I am".

Frankie nodded "I know and I'm not asking you to change who you are, just to change how your looking at this. You've had a different kind of childhood, it's only natural you'd act this way. But that doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you".

The boy scoffed "Oh yeah, I doubt any of the kids at school or head shrink would call this natural".

Frankie crossed her arms snarled "Stop beating yourself up and listen to me Mac, if you're so smart and grown up then start acting like a MATURE kid for a change".

Mac turned around and growled "You're not the one with the problem, I am. You don't know how it feels having all this weird stuff in your head".

Frankie replied "I most certainly DO buster, I've been in love too you know".

Mac raised a curious eyebrow "Did it happen to be with someone who still carries a lunchbox to school?".

The red headed girl frowned and said nothing, her head and heart spinning with distraught and frustration. Mac turned his back to her again and sat down with his arms crossed. The young boy was too upset or anger to even think clearly. Frankie approached Mac and gently put her hand on his shoulder, the boy scoffed and jerked his shoulder away from her hand.

Frankie sighed "Please don't do this Mac, this isn't any easier for me then it is for you. I just want you to know that this can't work. We can't be the way your thinking of, but that doesn't mean we still can't be friends".

Mac rolled his eyes "You of all people should know _being friends_ never really works out".

The girl rubbed her face as she desperately called out to him "Mac, listen to me, please, I love you……just not in that way. I'm sorry, it's the way things have to be".

Nothing escaped Mac's lips for the next few minutes, he seemed completely unphased by what Frankie said and he seemed almost totally motionless. But as Frankie's green sweated coated arms reached out to hug Mac, the young boy turned around and hurled his back pack at Frankie's face. Frankie fell back and gasped, Mac was red in the face and screaming with icy tears.

"**I HATE YOU**" Mac screamed.

The little boy ran out of his apartment and rushed down the stairs, his eyes blinded by tears and unbridled anger, burning through his veins like a vicious poison. Frankie frantically called out to Mac and tried to catch up to him. The boy was blindly running to the street with his eyes closed shut. Frankie gasped as she saw a speeding car racing right towards Mac, he was right in the middle of the street and about to be struck down by the vehicle.

Frankie gasped "MAC WATCH OUT".

The red headed girl leapt into the street and shoved the boy out of the way, Mac grunted as he collapsed on the sidewalk.

CRASH!

THUMP!

The car's wheels suddenly grinded to a screeching halt as the driver gasped in horror, seeing what had just rolled over his windshield.

"Frankie?" Mac weakly asked.

The young girl laid lifelessly on the street, her eyes closed shut and her body soaked in a colored liquid that made Mac feel sick to his stomach. The boy's heart suddenly sank as he stared at Frankie's body in horror.

"FRANKIE"

* * *

To be continued…… 


	6. Roulette

Roulette

The blinding lights and sounds of police lights turned a street into a cesspool of panic and fear. The body bathed in splashes of blood was gazed upon by hundreds of shocked citizens, their eyes recoiling in tear soaked horror. The dark, whispering voices the medics uttered words of fear and doubt.

_Doesn't look good……_

_She's really messed up……_

_Critical condition repeat, critical condition……_

Frankie had been struck by a speeding car, originally going to strike Mac. The young woman barely showed signs of life as her blood splattered hands nervously twitched under the wires and tubes circulating in her. Machines and plastic masks were smothered all over the once cheery red head; it disgusted so many to see the sweet girl reduced to such a state.

"_This is all my fault"_

Mac's face was lost in a wave of emotional chaos, madness enveloped his soul as reality, right, wrong, love, lust, and fantasy, had dissolved into a sea of insanity. Everything he knew or cared about was now gone, gone because his heart was as blind as he was.

A police officer blinked and called to the boy "Hey kid, you there with the brown hair, did you see what happened?".

The young child gasped in horror and simply turned around, Mac frantically dove into the teaming mass of people, vanishing without a trace. The cop growled in frustration as he swatted people to the side, trying to find the boy that fled. Mac gasped for air as he pumped his young legs into a feverish jog, his young arms and legs weakly pushing harder and faster to escape.

Meanwhile back at Foster's……

"HELLLLLO Frankie, where are you, I made a mess and I need you to clean it up already" Bloo shouted.

The hyperactive blue blob pouted with obvious disappointment. Bloo was to terribly bored and depressed without Mac, but now not even Frankie was around to scold him when he did something bad or clean up his messes.

Bloo groaned "Hey guys, have you seen Frankie anywhere, there's this nasty worm's nest growing on this week old bag of potato chips I have in my room and I".

But none of the imaginary creatures, or little old Madame Foster seemed aware of the small blue blob's existence. Everyone seemed totally stunned and glued at the TV screen. Bloo growled and waved his fingerless hands into the air, screaming at his friends to snap out of it.

Bloo shouted "HEY, what's with you guys?".

Wilt sobbingly whimpered "It's just too awful for words".

Eduardo cried "BWAHHH I want my senorita back".

Coco chirped "Coco".

Bloo blinked strangely at what everyone was staring and crying at, Madame Foster stifled a sniffle and glared at Bloo, her glasses fogged up with tears. Bloo has never seen the old gal like this.

"Bloo, are you totally blind, haven't you been watching?" Madame Foster said.

The blue creature returned a most bewildering gaze at the daffy old woman, Bloo had no idea what was going on. He turned his gaze to the TV screen as a news break suddenly appeared.

* * *

"_This is Daniel Sweeney reporting LIVE with an update on our latest hit and run incident, right here in our sleepy little home town……or so we thought._

_It seems Francis Foster, better known as Frankie, was struck by an unidentified vehicle going at least 65 miles an hour in a 45 hour zone……_

_Now despite the fact the car was stolen and the speed limit differences, it seems Ms. Foster dove in front of the speeding car on PURPOSE……_

_Eye witnesses are sketchy but reports indicate she was trying to push something or someone out of the way of the speeding car……_

_There is no word on who she was trying to save at this time, Ms. Foster is now in critical condition and is currently resting at Memorial Hall Hospital. _

_Her injuries include severe cranial fractures, broken ribs, and a powerful trauma to the head. Doctors say it is **doubtful** she will survive the night……_

_Reporting live for WTD Channel 6 news, I'm Daniel Sweeney"_

_

* * *

_  
Panted gasps of exhausted cold air emptied from Mac's hollowed lungs, his young body racked with emotional and mental pain. Hours seemed to have flown by like minutes. Mac rubbed his face clean of his drenching sweat, though shocked to discover it felt as cold as ice. The young boy was in no state of mind to talk to the cops, he feared it would only make things worse for both him and Frankie. Frankie's body flashed vividly in Mac's mind.

"Oh good God……WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Mac shrieked to the heavens.

A series of footsteps jittered Mac from his deluded state of sadness and pain, the boy gasped and tightly hugged the curve of the alleyway wall. Mac curiously looked to the people walking past the alleyway, he gasped, it was his friends from Foster's. Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Madame Foster, and Bloo, they were all heading towards the hospital.

Mac whispered "If they knew the truth, they'd never speak to me again".

Bloo blinked as the faint sound of his creator's voice lightly ringed in his ears, the blue blob turned his curious eyes to the alleyway. Mac gasped and vanished into the darkness. Bloo frowned a bit at this confusion; he could have sworn he just heard Mac a second ago.

Wilt called out to Bloo "Hey Bloo, come on, we've gotta get going".

Bloo nodded "Y-y-yeah, okay, I'm coming".

The Imaginary friends entered the hospital and quickly asked to see how Frankie was doing. Mac secretly watched his friends at the front desk, noticing some kind of argument starting with one of the hospital staff.

"They must have some kind of rule with having imaginary friends in the hospital" Mac thought to himself.

Madame Foster scowled at the hospital nurse and angrily struck the man in the shin bones with the cane. The nurse cried out in pain and reluctantly allowed them to go in, Mac quickly ran to the far side of the hospital wall, hoping to find some kind of window he could look through. The boy's dark brown hair slowly crawled up the ledge of the window as he stood up tall.

"Crap" Mac gasped.

The boy quickly ducked down as he spotted Eduardo and the others already in the room, he bit his lip nervously. Mac slowly reached up one of his white sleeved arms and gently pushed the window open a crack. The young boy then leaned in close, and tried to hear what his friends were talking about.

Eduardo sobbed "Oh Senorita Frankie, don't leave poor Eduardo all alone".

Wilt nodded and gently patted the purple monster, rubbing his shaggy, hairy back.

Madame Foster shook her head "The doctors say her noggin is banged up pretty good, they don't know if she's ever going to wake up and even if she does……she might not be the same girl we all know and love".

Wilt protested "But the doctor said coma patients have a 50/50 chance of getting better, so she's got a good chance of waking up right…….right?".

Bloo sighed "I always thought she'd be around to take of us……always".

The airplane, bird creature known as Coco simply cried and buried her red colored beak into Frankie's bed. The bird creature's tears splashed around Frankie's blankets softly. Madame Foster took Coco by the wing and gently guided her outside of the room, Eduardo and the others soon followed. As soon as the others left, Mac yanked his tiny body up and off the ground and onto the ledge. Mac opened up the window all the way and quietly snuck in.

The sight of the once beautiful, cheery, and feisty red head that had filled Foster's with such cheer and love was almost sickening to Mac now. The young boy couldn't believe what had happened to his friend. Frankie's eyes remain closed shut, her snow white lips encased in a plastic mask, attached to a compressor pumping air into her lungs. Bruises and small cuts shaped Frankie's once adorable and attractive face, her voice, shrill and weak.

The faint sounds of her breathing offered little comfort to the disturbing story her body had endured. Red and blue wires attached to small, white wrist like devices were strapped around Frankie's smooth skinned hands. The loud beep of Frankie's fading heartbeat rang eerily loud in Mac's mind. Mac's eyes stared down at his hands, tear drops splashed upon his trembling digits as he shuddered in horror. The boy couldn't believe he had done this.

"Frankie……Bloo……God……please forgive me"

* * *

_I have a problem that I cannot explain,  
I have no reason why it should have been so plain,  
Have no questions but I sure have excuse,  
I lack the reason why I should be so confused,_

_I know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
I don't know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
Around you,_

_Left a message but it ain't a bit of use,  
I have some pictures, the wild might be the deuce,  
Today you saw, you saw me, you explained,  
Playing the show and running down the plane,_

_I know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
I don't know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
I, I know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
I don't know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
Around you, around you, around you_

_I, I know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
I don't know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
I, I know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
I don't know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
Around you, around you, around you, around you……_

("Roulette" lyrics by System of a down)

* * *

To be continued…… 


	7. Who I am

Who I am

The distilled sorrow of the room crept into Mac's heart, as it slowly felt it become hollow and empty inside. Ravenous thoughts ripped into the boy's mind as confusion, scandal, and sins began to cloud his very soul. The sight of a fallen angel lying in a twisted pool of metal and plastic tubing made Mac sick to his stomach. Frankie was once a thing of beauty, an angel for humans and imaginary friends alike, now she's just a casualty of tragedy.

A tragedy caused, nurtured, and created by the blinded dreams of a lost young boy. The lava like red hair of Frankie flashed vividly into the crystal colored tears from Mac's eyes, oh the pain his fast showed, and the suffering that stretched across his sulking face. Mac buried his face into Frankie's sheets and sobbed to whatever God would accept his unworthy prayers.

"_I'm sorry"_

The flickering beep of Frankie's heartbeat was the only comforting sound to heal Mac's shattered existence. With his best friend and unofficial girlfriend lying helplessly asleep in a coffin made of tubes and wires, Mac feared he would never croon at the sound of her whimsical voice. The smell of Frankie's perfume would never melt his heart into a pool of temptation, and her future would never be seen again. Mac stared at her and shook his head.

Mac sniffled "Frankie……Frankie? I don't know if you can hear me or if you're going to stay asleep forever but, there's something I need to tell you. I'm……I'm……afraid……I'm afraid to be _alone_. I know how must crazy this must sound but, this may be the last chance I ever get to speak to you. And before you leave me and everyone……forever……I've gotta say this.

Ever since I was little, I mean REALLY little, I've always been afraid of being alone. Dad walked out, mom's always at work, and Terrance never missed a chance to crush my dreams, my hopes, anything I ever cared about. As I got older, I got used to being alone. I was always quiet at school, never able to really fit in. Time went by and grade after grade, nothing changed.

When I created Bloo, I thought I finally had an answer to my problem. My imaginary friend could solve any problem I had, I could finally talk to someone and play with them, and I could make him into whatever I wanted. But……Bloo wasn't the same……he……just wasn't the same as before. Don't get me wrong, I love Bloo and Wilt and Eduardo and everyone.

Foster's has become like a 2nd home to me, and you guys are the closest things I have to friends. But……it's not enough. Imaginary friends aren't always enough; I'm tired of being alone and forgotten by the rest of the world. I just (starts to cry) I just wanted to be loved……I FEEL loved……you know? I wanted to know someone truly and deeply cared.

For the longest time, I thought something was wrong with me, like I was somehow causing this problem. I even thought I was gay. I thought it would be so much easier if I was, that it would explain why I'm always getting left behind. And then I met you……Frankie. I didn't realize how important you were until later on, I never knew that you made my heart feel so warm.

It was a special feeling that no one else has ever given me. Not Bloo, not Coco, not even my mom. I knew it was wrong for me to feel this way and I knew that it would never work, but still……I wanted it to work. For once I wanted to forget the rules and just be happy for a change. You're the only girl that has ever treated me like a human being, like I actually _matter._

But I was selfish……I was unfair……and I was mean. I put so much pressure on you, I didn't realize I was becoming what I hated the most. I treated you like all those other kids treated me. I forgot you, I ignored you, I neglected your feelings and only worried about my own……and I hurt you. And now because of what I've done, I may never get to see you smile again.

_Frankie……I love you……_

_But as a friend……the way it ought to be……_

_And I don't care if you never want to see me again, I don't care if you hate me for the rest of your life……_

_Just please……_

_Wake up……wake up……_

_I just want my friend back……God"……_

"Huh?"

Mac's eyes suddenly lifted from the blanket that cradled his tear drenched cheeks, his young eyes widening at the sounds emanating from the bed. Frankie murmured a bit as her eyes delicately twitched before slowly opening up. The red head stared curiously at Mac, who laid face down into his arms at the foot of her bed.

"Mac? Is that you?" Frankie asked.

"YOU'RE ALIVE" Mac screamed.

The young boy leapt into Frankie's bed and wrapped his white sleeves around her, his voice echoing with bountiful giggles of joy. Frankie gasped and laughed as well, feeling the boy's warm embrace and seeing the sparkling magic in his eyes. This was Mac Frankie was looking for, this was the sweet boy that she knew and loved.

Mac smiled, wiping away his tears "Frankie, oh thank god, I thought that".

Frankie weakly smiled "Hey, hey, it's okay, buck up kiddo, you can't get rid of me that easily. Besides, there's no way old Herriman could last 5 minutes without me keeping his furry old butt out of trouble".

The boy simply laughed and hugged Frankie again, his soft face nuzzling into her chest and just basking in the beauty of her warmth. Mac had learned his lesson and had felt the pains of his sins. The confusion that once plagued Mac's heart had disappeared, and with it, a new bond of friendship had been formed between him and Frankie, and it was stronger then ever before.

Mac smiled "I'm really sorry about all I put you through Frankie, I know better now. As long as you're here, that's enough for me……my friend".

Frankie sighed sweetly "Me too kiddo, me too".

Mac and Frankie hugged, their eyes closed shut, their hearts embracing each other's warmth, friends now and forever.

* * *

THE END! 


End file.
